But, Morgan
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Spencer runs into an old friend in a club with the gang... Silly Morgan, you should have listened! DO NOT OWN!


I do NOT OWN THIS!!!!!! I just got he idea stuck in my head after listening to Trading Yesterday while walking to my volunteer place for school.... also I got a story about Kira joining up with the Criminal Minds team, but that is a different story that I am not sure that I will be doing... I have to finish editing other chapters for other story's and publish them. So if you do read any of my other three story's that are open... DO NOT FRET!!!!!! I have no forgotten... just stressed out with school work.

Anyway, a little AU of course, but after the first time I saw that Nicholas Brendon was on the show!!!! I SCREAMED!!!!!!! scared my father but OMG NICHOLAS!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!! ...................... And yes I know that it isn't explained how they all know each other. I was thinking that Buffy met and saved Spencer the summer that she ran away to L.A.

* * *

The table in the small town club was crowded by a certain group of FBI agents that had to wait until tomorrow morning to leave to go back to Washington D.C. Dr. Spencer Reid was among them and was being teased at the moment by Agent Derek Morgan about the blonde girl sitting across the club drinking by herself.

"Go talk to her Reid. Ask her to dance and get her number."

"Morgan…"

"Come on Morgan, he doesn't have to," started Prentiss, but Morgan cut her off.

"Of course not, but you should. Women love you dude."

"Morgan…"

"Go boy!"

Spencer got up and walked over to the blonde's table trying to think of a way to great his old friend who had probably heard the entire conversation by the way that she was slightly shaking from laughter to herself.

"Hey Spencer. Nice to know that your friend cares about the fact that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah well, Morgan is like an older brother to me. But you already knew that. How's life been?"

"Pretty good. Want to dance. We can let him think you asked. Not like he can hear us."

With that she stood up, finished her drink, and grabbed his hand that he was holding out for her. Then the music started.

"Hey, I love this song Spence."

They stood for a while swaying to the music as the singing started.

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep

She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be

The future haunts with memories that I will never have

And hope is just a stranger wandering how it got so bad

"How is your sister? Friends?"

I die each time you look away

My heart, my life will never be the same

This love will take my everything

One breath, one touch will be the end of me

"Petty good. Dawn is going to school in Britain. Willow is in Brazil with Kennedy. Faith is going to be showing up soon, but because she knows you, she should not have a big problem with you dancing with me."

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth

Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve

Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past

Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last

"That is good news. I hope that Dawn is enjoying herself, what is she studying?"

"Well, she is becoming a watcher, Giles is 'teaching' her after her classes. She is majoring in business though. It helps I guess."

I die each time you look away

My heart, my life will never be the same

This love will take my everything

One breath, one touch will be the end of me

"How is Kevin?"

"Good, He is back in D.C. And I believe that he is out with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Really? And she isn't a demon?"

"No she isn't. I have known her for years. Plus the way that everyone believes that his name is Kevin Alexander Lynch. Which I still find amazing that Willow pulled that spell off to get everyone to believe that this is who he really is. Willow is powerful."

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep

Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream

And maybe someday love

Maybe someday love

"Yea, she is. Lets go sit so that Faith can find us when she gets here. So, more about this women that that the Xander man is dating."

"Penelope Garcia, computer girl. Like Kevin, but better. She has her own style, and is very protective of us, her family. You would like her, she kind of reminds me of Willow."

"Hey, B!"

Both of them turned to see Faith walk over and hug Buffy and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Wow, Spence man, long time no see." She reached over and gave Spencer a small hug. "So, what have I missed? And don't get mad at me B. I found a small nest and wanted to give my patrol a small test. Which they all past of course cause my squad rocks."

Faith sat down next to Buffy and waved to a waitress walker that she wanted a drink. After she had ordered she turned to both Buffy and Spencer and stared, waiting for them to talk.

"Spencer's coworker's/friends dared him to come ask the 'blonde' for a dance and phone number, which reminds me I have a phone for you to give to Xander and a list of numbers for you. And Faith, do you still have that sharpie with you."

"Yeah B. Why?"

"Theatrics."

"Oh, fun. Oh the ideas we are going to be sending through that poor mans head. A threesome with a blonde and a brunette, what fun for the Spence man. I think that I am going to be writing my number too. Makes it better."

"Oh gods you two… please don't make this worse… and Buffy, didn't know you were dating Faith. Last time I heard, you still wanted to at least hurt each other?"

They looked at each other and Buffy spoke up while looking Faith in the eyes, "after the battle on the Hellmouth, something happened, made us realize while we are so different, we are at the top and we need each other…"

"Though I never let her be on top…"

"Faith! Anyway, things happened and a connection happened, and here we are…"

The conversation was interrupted by Buffy pulling a phone playing a rock song Spencer had never heard before out of her pants pocket and answered, "Hey Oz, what's up? Really, yeah Faith and I will be right there. Call Willow and Kennedy. I got Giles and Vi."

Buffy and Faith stood at the same time as Spencer.

"Sorry Spencer, Got some pretty big demons heading into a town a hundred miles north, looks like vacation is over. So, Faith marker?"

"Here. And I'll get the phone out of your bag."

"Here is my number, right on your arm, don't lose it. And this one," she said as she rolled up his other sleeve, "Is Faith's number. Keep in touch, and don't forget to give the phone to Kevin."

"But you haven't given me a phone," Spencer said as Faith pulled him into a hug, kissed him and grabbed his ass for show. She saw Spencer's coworker's shocked faces as they turned to face each other and laugh.

"It is in your back pocket silly," Buffy said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Tell Xander not to be a stranger, even if he is moving on, we still love him and miss him. Oh and tell him sorry but we have four in patrols set up in D.C. area of five girls each. Safety first."

"Buy Spence," Faith called out as she pulled a waving Buffy out the door into the night to fight the darkness he still liked to believe didn't exist, but knew that it did.

Spence made his way back to the table, and as soon as he got there Morgan and Prentiss who were looking at the phone numbers were holding his arms captive.

"Way to go man, they are not even the same number."

"Morgan, as I tired to tell you before I was pushed to go talk to her, I know her, and her girlfriend, though that was news, last time we talked they hated each other."

"YOU KNEW THEM AND DIDN'T TELL US!!"

"I tried to tell you Morgan, but you wouldn't listen and…"

"Spencer do you know a red head…"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look," Prentiss said point behind Spencer at a Red headed women looking around standing at the table that he had just been at.

"Hold on guys," Spencer said as he stood.

As Spencer walked over to her, he caught her eye and she came walking to meet him half way.

"You tell Xander that the next time that I see him that I am going to turn him into a frog for a week because he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"Willow, were you in town too?"

"No, I had to teleport after I talked to Oz and then called Buffy to get the 411 on the plan, and she told me about Xander and WHAT they FRAK!!!"

"You would like her."

"Of course I would like her, Xander likes her…"

"Kevin, you have to call him Kevin. And I though teleportation spells took up _lots_ of energy?"

"They do, but Buffy and Faith are waiting for me at their car outside that Faith has. Which means that I should go. Here, Faith gave me the sharpie. Here is my number."

After she wrote her number down on his arm, she gave him a fast hug, waved to the table of people staring and ran out the door too.

Spencer grimaced and turned to walk back to the table to put up with whatever the questions were going to be.

A few days later, when everyone was back to work at the office, Spencer made his way downstairs in the morning to find Kevin and ran into him right after he shut the door to Garcia's office area.

"Dr. Reid, sorry, am I in your way, do you need to see Penelope?"

"No, actually, at the moment I need to talk to you, but possibly not right here. Go down to your desk?"

"Sure. What is up?"

"Ran into Buffy, and she May or may not have told Willow that you are dating someone…"

"Oh god, Spencer, Willow is going to kill me. I haven't told her. I, I talked to her last week and didn't tell her that I am dating anyone. She is going to kill me."

"Actually, I think that she is going to be turning you into a toad."

"As long a it is not a rat."

"Yeah, anyway, this is for you, a phone with everyone's numbers in it. They got it for you, a safety thing. I got the numbers too, just move visible, on my arms. Your girls have a mean bite to them."

Kevin smiled as he tucked the phone into his pocket, smiled at Spencer and turned to walk away saying, "Yes they do, they really do. But," he said facing Spencer one last time, "They mean well"

Spencer just laughed and walks back to the elevator to go upstairs, knowing that this was not the last time that he was going to be hearing from Buffy… or about her from Morgan and Prentiss. At least he had gotten the sharpie on his arms dulled down that unless you really looked you couldn't see them.

Spencer smiled as he slipped into the elevator, he just new that life was never truly dull once you meet the slayer or her friends. And now he worked with one. Oh boy, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
